Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Wednesday, 06/01/16 *Snowstripe : Ah, good to clean this place up, isn't it? Well, we have a new addition to the Archive. *Heather: I just now read that a rough-backed newt's skin mucus is super deadly if ingested. After 11 years of handling them, sometimes every day, I never knew that until now. O.o | Yup, nice and clean. ;) *Snowstripe : We'll meet again; don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do, 'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away. So will you please say hello to the folks that I know, tell them: I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song. We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day. But I know we'll meet again.... some sunny day. ~love that song :') *Ox: No wonder why I didn't get any email notifications... | Zootopia's coming to Bluray soon, but it comes out the day I go to a camp. It really is just a thing at a building that walks us through different jobs and cool engineering stuff. Btw, my new profile pic I found on Google Images is kewl | I just started a RP with a friend. We called it "WE NEED MUSIC" and so far a guy in unconscious for getting a little too close to a girl character my friend is playing, so my character slugged him. ._. I'm tired and I need to reconsider things when my brain is ready. *Snowstripe : Reminds me of an Redwall rp I played a couple years back. 'Nuff said. Could you send me an address to the thread/board? *Heather: @Ox: I just saw your new profile pic and AAAAAHHH I just LOVE it!!! I still need to see Zootopia. We have a plan to see it like next week I think. I feel so bad for being so inactive on Zootopia Wiki. DX Nick........ *stares longingly at Nick* :( *Ox: There's a lot of profanity and inappropriate things going on in it. It's on Skype, too. So... ._. | I want to see Zootopia really badly. If I can get a drawing tablet, I would love to draw Nick. *Ox: UGGGGGHHHH ALL THE REDWALL BOOKS AT OUR LIBRARY WERE CHECKED OUT. So I thought, "huh, why not check out the Attack on Titan manga?" Nope. That was all gone, too. Also, I want to share a link to a Tweet the Redwall Wikia page posted. Apparently King Tut's dagger was made from a meteorite. Unclear if Boar the Fighter forged it. tweet! *Heather: Oh you haven't seen it yet either? Good, that means I'm not the only person in the world! XP Thursday, 06/02/16 * Snowstripe : I watched Zootopia, although I found it not as good as others made it out to be. I went with my brother. * Heather: Was it sad to you? Some people have said it was kinda sad. It's my favorite Disney movie even though I haven't watched it yet! XD | Progress is pretty slow on DoR right now. Yesterday I sat down, wrote, "He sneezed.", then put it down cause my brother wanted to play with stuffed animals. XD | Ohhhhhhhh, Ox, that pic is killing me. D: So adorable!!!!!!!!! >.< Friday, 06/03/16 * Snowstripe : No, it wasn't sad. It was funny and I think you'll find Judy's actions to be out of protocol. I don't want to spoil it, so that's all I'll say. Also, my nephews get out of school today, so I'll go off and visit them. *Ox: the other night i started chapter 3 for Renaissance. I wrote about 120 words then decided I was finished. Saturday, 06/04/16 * Heather: Well I'm pretty sure the plan tomorrow is to see Zootopia. Yaaaayyy!!! ^^ We were going to go for a hike, but it's so hot...... :P And I'm so exhausted I walked all the way up from the pasture to the house with my eyes colsed. *zzzzzzzzzz.....* Sunday, 06/05/16 * Heather: Oh yeah yesterday I saw a tall skinny guy wearing pink shorts and a tank top and he was doing a weird dance in the parking lot and his friend looked really embarrassed. XD It's really fun driving through Portland because it's so full of all the weirdest people in the world. And creepy. o.o There was a kinda creepy guy who was standing on the sidewalk at a intersection holding a big plastic lid. At first we though he had something written on it, like a sign, (there's lots of homeless people in that area :() but he didn't. It was just... well a lid. He didn't have a shirt on and then he started flexing his muscles, and then he glared right at us!!! o.o It was kinda freaky! We were all laughing as we drove away. Keep Portland weird.... XP *Ox: My dad wants to be a cheapskate and get Zootopia at our library for 1 night. Why can't he just buy it like the rest of the Disney movies? qq | I got whipped by a towel from my brother after yelling at him for stealing my last strip of bacon. He's such a pig and I hate him. I've stood up for him and he's never been there for me. I worry about myself and my friends now. *Heather: Victory toot-toot!!! XD It was EPIC!!! Sad and scary and funny all at the same time. I'm still a bit in shock from the plot twists and everything, so I can't hardly speak right now because I don't know what to say and is this even making sense. XP *ox: UGGHHH I WANT TO SEE IT SOOOO BADDDDDD ("you think I'm gonna... EAT CHU?!?!") | ugh hoping in servers trying to RP with others is hard when no one lets you slip in qq *Heather: I hope I'm not making you feel bad or anything... D: | What's qq?? :P Monday 06/06/16 * Snowstripe : I don't think you did, Heather. Ox is a tad tougher than that ;) | I was sick all weekend, and my head was just aching. I'm fine now, but great Glaux! | Anyone wanna rp? *Ox: I guess I'll RP. I got camp and I have to get up b4 8:00 to get to it. Don't get home until 4:15. Darn ;c | I'll RP. I got nothing to do ^.^ | I'm wondering why I decided to listen to CaramellDansen again after so many years ._. | by the way, "qq" is a face. It's a crying face. *<''These replies have been removed.> *Ox: well at least that saves me time out of my summer break. but it ruins the fun of finding out myself. WELL I CAN'T BE DARK AND DEPRESSING WHILE LISTENING TO THE SONG I'M LISTENING TO. I WANT YOU ALL TO DANCE AND SING ALONG TO IT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67ZkAd1wmI | so to get my dark and depressing tone that I need, ima watch the Openings to Attack on Titan. "''Flugel der freiheit!!!" *Snowstripe : I'd say "Sieg Heil!", but I'd be breaking my own rules. *Ox: I just tested my Dad's iPad to see if it would be a good drawing tablet. Checked that off the list... Well, I'm stuck using paper still-- for now... | Mystery Skulls is pretty good. Listening to a 1 hour loop of one of their songs while I try drawing a wolf in a jacket. *Heather: Ah I see. ;) | I'm almost dancing in my chair here myself. XD I won’t give up, no I won’t give in,Till I reach the end, And then I'll start again, No I won't leave, I want to try everything, I want to try, even though I could fail, I won't give up, no I won't give in, Till I reach the end, And then I'll start again, No I won’t leave, I want to try everything, I want to try even though I could fail Tuesday 6/7/16 *Ox: For a second I thought you were singing Jason Mraz "I Won't Give Up" but then I read the rest. I was slamming my desk to the beat of a Mystery Skulls song considering the animation had Ace Attorney character Phoenix Wright slamming a desk to the beat. But then I started to listen to Rachel Platten. Her voice is amazing :) | in a couple of minutes I will be leaving for a camp and won't be home until 4:30. qq their lunch better be good. *Guys guys guys, I've an idea. How about tomorrow, June 7th, becomes our Wikia No-Rules Day? Where all rules become temporarily null and void, as long as you have limits. We can add nonsense to articles, spam on peoples message walls, pretend to have arguments a la Flame War of 2016, and overall just goof off for 12 hours, so long as you clean up afterwords. What do you think? *Heather: Sure! Sounds fun!! XD All except for no swearing, right? We should call it Fling Day! *Ox: Heather you made two Tuesdays now. | No rules? Nonsense to articles?! SPAM PEOPLE'S WALLS?! TODAY?!?! YEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWWWW!!!!!! THIS IS BETTER THAN CAMP TODAY! R.I.P Snow and Heather. I'm gonna go nuts!!! jk, I have my limits. | What is the worst crime in the sea? Grand Theft OTTER! Hah goteem! | We're gonna see Zootopia projected on a big screen at our park Sunday. We can walk there so that's cool. | Camp was terrible. It wasn't what I expected and it wasn't really good. Also, there was a welding thing where we were so close to it and it hurt my ears. My poor delicate ears are still in pain and damaged :c *Heather: Oh, woopsy, I didn't notice, sorry. :P It was morning for me so I like automatically put that. Well, at least I'm getting into the habit, right? XD I'll remove it. ;P | Cool! Watching movies outside is always cool. I've done it twice, at the park we use for the church campout. The first one was Monsters Inc. and last year it was Home. Only thing is all the mosquitos. But it's awesome because me and my friends all cuddle up together in blankets and pass around candy. XD | Here goes nuthin'.... *runs off* *stops* wait a sec, it's the 7th today, but you said tomorrow, did you mean the 8th? *stops vandalizing Ox's user page for a moment* *Ox: *lays aside 3DMG* ooh... imma go with tomorrow because he said tomorrow first. and besides, I got more time. Oohhhhh I can't wait!!! | with my luck i'll show up at the park and suddenly a downfall of rain will come out of nowhere because that's just me. *Heather: Man, siggys are a LOT of work. :P | Even better, it will be a small raincloud that only stays over you and follows you around. XP jk | Ughhhh, I keep checking the Grapevine several times each day but there's nothing new yet. Seriously, 16 days and we don't know anything about the episode names, new characters and dragons, what Viggo is planning or anything!!!!! XP Just please no "Feather"...... D: | LOL Wednesday, 06/08/16 * Snowstripe : Which fanfic do you mention Eru in? I can't find Her in Confulx of Time :\ * Heather: So, I entered my character, Snow! :) I'm working on another one too. | Man, my week is so mixed up with dad being on vacation I couldn't even think what day of the week it is. Good thing I have my watch. The other day my watch somehow got messed up, so it was in military time, which was also wrong anyway, and I was totally lost. Maybe I depend on my watch too much. XP *Ox: terrible start to my day and terrible day. uggghhhhhhhhhh *Heather: This is really weird, dad bumped the computer, and now the screen has been changing colors. :P Thursday 6/9/16 *Ox: HYPE HYPE HYPE!!! Rise of Iron Reveal Stream on Twitch is coming at 1PM EST. I'm so excited to see what's new!!! *fangirling* *Heather: Lol yeah that's my brother. XP (Tuff, not Ryker) | Shouldn't it be fanboying... but I did see somebody say that it fangirling whether you're a boy or girl.. *shrug* | I'm thinking of totally rewriting SoSP. It's just so... lame. :P I like the characters, but the story is just missing so much. It was not well planned at all. What do you think? *Snowstripe : FANBOYS: For*And*Nor*But*Or*Yet*So *Ox: crying because Rise of Iron is only on next-gen consoles... :c | Rewrite SoSP? I don't think you need to, just maybe a 2nd story or prequel? *Heather: I am writing a prequel, and I plan on doing a sequel. But to write those, I kinda need a good first story. :P I mean seriously, there's no villain besides Slitherback, and he didn't speak and got killed really quick. I need a cool villain, and a lot more violence. ;P | @Snow: ??? *Ox: I think I am going to write more Renaissance after I shower. The AoT Opening is very empowering to me ^.^ | I need a good cover for Renaissance. Anybody want to make art for it? I'll do the title and rest. Feel free to sign your art signature somewhere on the art, but make it small. Feel free to hit me up with a message on here or the Redwall Wikia about it ^.^ *Heather: Hm, I could at least give it a try. :) What would you like it to look like? *Snowstripe : @Heather: U talkin' tuh me?! U talkin' tuh me?!?! jk jk Uhh, I think you need to give Slitherback a boss; he needs someone to give him orders. That way, you could have a villain for the sequels, could leave SoSP at some sort of cliffhanger, and maybe even give a supernatural essence of the series. Remember, a story isn't interesting if the protagonists can do whatever they want with no one to stop them. Also, idk why you asked me, if that even was what you were asking me. *Heather: lol I was actually just kinda asking whoever. Thinking out loud. Xs Maybe... but what should the villain's motives be? At the time I started that book, I never really thought of motives or reasons for anything. *headdesk* Also, another thing I didn't get very much of at all, is the relationship between Star and Pebble. Well, I'll keep brainstorming... ;P Friday, 06/10/16 ' * Snowstripe : Could it have something to do with the cloth? | I'll be on a road trip to the ancient petroglyphs today and doing some other stuff tomorrow. I'll probably only be on in the evenings. * Heather: Ooooh, cool, petroglyphs? Wait, what are those.... Petro = rock + glyph = writing? no, I don't remember.... :P | YAS new picture but what in Odin's name are they doing??? *Ox: "''I'm thinking out load, baby we found love right where we are". ^.^ couldn't resist it, Heather. | Well I'm going to be working on my Redwall after sooooo long of idleness. What's cool now is that users on ROBLOX can now upload meshes so I could even add some animal heads for roleplays... But I'd need to get a team together to accomplish what I have in mind. No idea how to do LUA. >-< | The one day we were going to the pool ruined by rain... Oh well, I got a run through the King's Fall Raid and made a new friend to help me out with Trials of Osiris *geeking out loud*. *Heather: Ugghh... I really want to make a Berk's Grapevine account, but I'm kinda afraid to ask my mom because she thinks my Wikia account is enough. :( And I am so not doing it without permission. :P I guess I'll wait until I know she's in a good mood, and meanwhile come up with a good slick way to ask it... Think like Nick... XD *Ox: EEEEEEEKKKK!!!! I GOT A 3D MODEL OF A BADGER HEAD :DDDDDD I made it-- sort of! 3D!!! | I'm going to be trying to make various things. *Heather: Woah, that is cool!!! :D | I use a golf club like a battleaxe. XP '''Saturday 6/11/16 *Ox: Rest in peace, Christina Grimmie... A singer from "The Voice" who died at a concert. Shot and killed... People have truly demonstrated how we can be evil, and it hurts me to be of same species most of the time. Rachel Platten took her on tour and it looked like she had so much fun... Hold me I'm going to cry *Heather: *hugs Ox* That's sad. D: Like I said, just try to have a positive attitude, even if nobody else does. I'm not in a very positive mood right now. Kinda neutral. :P | Hahaha this is funny XD *Heather: OMT I'm shaking. There's a new Megafan vid, this time about the villains. I seriously never noticed that the symbol on the ships is a fist?! And that it's red, like blood?! BLUDVIST?! O.o They must really be connected to him!!! And they said, "Enemies will become friends, and friends may become enemies." The first one is obviously Dagur, I mean, duhh, but the second one.... ?!?!?! It must be a new character.. it can NOT be Heather... can't... could be the "dragon lady", but I thought there was supposed to be a friendly new character, so they must not be the same person. Ahhhhhhh!!!!! DX I don't know if I'll ever be able to get to sleep tonight!!!!! Sunday 6/12/16 *Ox: Oh my god... Orlando is really taking it hard this weekend... I'm not even going to say what happened. You can look it up for yourself. | In 2 months, it's my birthday! And my birthday is on the 2nd day of school now... *sigh* this has never happened ever before... my birthday on a school day... *Snowstripe : @Heather: It's a sacred place that many Native American nations and denominations would come and worship. The petroglyphs were made by the ancient ancestors of the Native Americans that lived in the 1500s, and are the direct descendants of the Asians that crossed the land and ice bridges and the ones crossed the Pacific. The petroglyphs are older than Stonehenge and the Egyptian Pyramids combined. *Heather: Oh I see, coooooool!!! :) *Ox: I just got done cutting the grass in over 100 degree heat with no breeze and I'm panting. And what a surprise to walk in to see on the TV that the Orlando Club Shooting just became the worst mass-shooting in US History. Well I'm going to go shower and just escape to my "Me Time" with nobody else, but me, writing or doodling. *Snowstripe : Really is a shame. I hope that the families of the people killed and injured are okay. *Heather: DX !!!!! | On another note, WOOOO!!! This is one of those times that I really love my oldest brother!!! (Logalog) I got to ride on his motorcycle!!! ^.^ So AWESOME!!! It's only the second time I've done it though. My face is stuck in a big grin now. XD Barefoot and bareheaded. ;D I am so getting my own motorcycle as soon as I can!!! | OMT This is... amazing. o.o XD *Ox: Zootopia was AWESOME!!! I was bobbing my head to Shakira and enjoying it!!! I caught the "Breaking Bad" reference where they mentioned two characters "Walter and Jesse" who happen to be in the show. Apparently over 4,000 people were there!!! It started around mid 9 o'clock and ended at around 11 o'clock. We had to walk back to our house through the woods and walk 2 blocks, but I heard someone say something that made me want to laugh: "Oh boy, I hope the predators don't get me"!!! Such a great movie to cheer me up after what has happened this weekend! :o tomorrow does anyone want to do a Zootopia RP? :D *Heather: *high fives Ox* Awesome!!! Lol. Ikr, the credits made me totally want to get up and dance, but that would be the most embarressing thing EVER, so I managed to refrain from doing it... *facedesk* | Hahaha!!! The bandits in the Puss in Boots series are so hilarious!!! XD The human ones, not Toby's evil pig brothers. :P | *squeeeeeeal* I looooove your new siggy, Ox!!!!! XD *Snowstripe : I would, but I'd probably be reminded of Chicken Little. Anyone else remember that movie? Anyone at all?? *chirp chirp* * *Ox (I usually plan before I RP, but ok. And I remember Chicken Little. "taking is too easy. FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDSSSS") Monday, 06/13/16 *Snowstripe : I call dibs on an ermine character. *Ox: You do that. I'll take Husky. ^.^ Tuesday, 06/14/16 * Snowstripe : Just added some new templates to the Wiki. Also made a Sandpit. *Ox: Nice. Trying to add a template to my profile ^.^ | If I have any monitor duties, pass them on. I'm going to be working for a Contest on Wattpad... THE WATTYS COME JUNE 20TH AND I MUST PREPARE Wednesday, 06/15/16 * Heather: OMT NEW DRAGON!!!!! FINALLYY!!! ^.^ * Snowstripe : I want to make a template stating the current Monitor (which I guess is either you or me), but I don't know how it would say it. Thursday, 06/16/16 * Snowstripe : Sweet mother of Martin, am I the only one here?!?! Heeeeellloooooo???? *echoes* *??: *kicks paws up in the corner of the Mess Hall* No, quite the opposite. I'm just silently watching from my post here. Nobody ever knows I'm here-- which allows for the perfect eavesdrop. Come to think of it, it would allow a perfect crime if someone else was in my position. *Snowstripe : But the "Recent Wiki Activity" box says you left the message 32 minutes ago.| Anyone else think that I should write a Glauxian Bible for the world of Ga'Hoole? *Heather: *steps out of the shadows and throws hood back* I'm here too, you just didn't see me. ;) | Um, sure, even though I don't know what that means... XD *???: Has the fact that taking another persona to mask one's true identity not come up? Not even the "new residents" of Salamandastron take notice. Willin' to pay me a pretty penny, I'm willin' to spill some information... *Heather: I don't need any information.... | LOL I found like the funniest gif ever!!! XD *Snowstripe : @Ox: Is this part of the act, or are you dead serious? Also, put a cap on that cup of info. It might accidentally spill. *Ox: awww... but I like getting people hyped for my stories... :c | well today I found out that life is out to get me. of course I have to get fillings in two of my teeth because it's in an area that is impossible to brush. for crying out loud I nearly said every curse word in the book to my brother. after that we stopped by my grandma's house which my aunt happened to be pressure-washing something there. she came in and started to talk about "brotherly stuff" and I left. I wonder if all this crap and bad luck happening to me now means I might have a brighter future... guess that's something to look forward to. *Heather: Aaaahh I'm reading Halt's Peril right now and I think it might be the most stressful book in the series!!! DX But I know he'll be okay, because I looked in the beginning of the next book and saw his name there. Hehe. >< *Snowstripe : @Heather: Glaux Glauxian Brothers Glauxian Brothers Could you remember to link your name to your profile please? Call me OCD, but I find it weird when it doesn't have a link and the others do. | @Ox: Things will get brighter. Eventually. May take a while. I'm still waiting in line. Here, save my spot, will ya? Been needin' to pee for seventeen years (your weak bladder will be your demise). *Heather: Oh, I see. Guardians of Ga'Hoole looks cool! :) I've got to remember to check it out one of these days... ;P | Sure, I guess I could try, but it's kind of a nuisance to do it every time, and it seems kinda silly... maybe I'll just do it every other post or something. ;P | My nickname is Iron-Bladder! XD No seriously! I've been called that so many times on road trips! | Ohhhh man... Hiccup and Dewrose... ;-; *Ox: roadtrips are my weakness. if you try shoving a badger in a back seat of a car for more than 30 minutes, I hope you don't mind me kickin' my paws up to where you are while driving. it's especially worse when you got a terrible nuisance in the back, too. I must have about 100 cubic yards to be comfortable so I can spread out, stretch, and roll around. funny story, when we went to Hawaii (Maui) for a vacation, I refused to sleep in the same bed with Nuisance, and all the other rooms were occupied. so I took the couch... the parents went out for dinner so my cousin watched us. I had to kick her off the couch and take it because I was tired and so I went to sleep. apparently my parents came back and my grandmother tried to fix me... I had my leg hanging off the top of the couch and my arm slumping off of it. that's what happens when I don't have a bed to roll around and stretch out in. Friday, 06/17/16 * Heather: Lol when we go to a hotel, my parents are usually the only ones to use a bed. I prefer to find a nice little corner and sleep on the floor with my sleeping bag. My old, stinky, getting-too-small green sleeping bag. So comfortable. :) Which reminds me, I wonder if Kenny's gonna want to get in my sleeping bag with me when we go camping with him. XD * Heather: I don't think I can live until next Friday... *gasping for breath* Hopefully the theory about getting a new clip every day is true... we so deserve it... DX | LOL I have never seen Dulcinea with her claws out before!!! O.o She really REALLY hates Jack Sprat!!! :P | Aaaaahhh noooo Snow how did you get ahead of me on the leaderboard?!?! >.< Oh, well... "They say competion is the very essence of life itself." - Ruffnut Thorston *Ox: Why, when he made that "pictures of the wikia" page! He got about 3 badges that skyrocketed him up! Heather, I think it's time to join forces and reignite the Flame War! *grabs voice actor for Eren and Naegi and makes him give a powerful speech on hope and freedom* Saturday, 06/18/16 * Tabura: You do realize, Lord Rookbane, that in declaring war once more, you would be breaking the Treaty made following the last flame war. The point of this is not to be a democracy, rather, a aristocracy. The oligarchy we have here works fine. There is no need to have a definite "first consul", if you will. * Heather: Agh Snow you published that just as I was trying to publish mine and it wouldn't let me. XD *puts away saxe knife* Oh yeah, the treaty... ;P * Tabura: Yeah that happened to me once. *glares at Ox; suspense music plays* *Ox: Awwww... I was getting so pumped... Oh well, I guess I'll go uh... beat the stuffing out of a pillow. *clenches paws into fist* darn it. I forgot I ran out of pillows. Am I allowed to beat the stuffing out of... uhh... Your soft sofa, Tabura? :D *Tabura: I'm currently on a sofa celibacy. Religious thing. *Ox: *pouts and walks away* | I'm really spicing up my Wikia with new templates and stuff. Though I have no idea how to do something so I had to contact the Wikia Support Team. And darn it I don't think Saturday or Sunday is a business day, so I got to wait to Monday possibly... *Tabura: Just learned some guy tried to sneak in an iguana into a town hall meeting. Idk why, but he did. | Just make sure you're not directly copying off the templates I made here. *Ox: I had to Google some codings for templates :P. btw, do you know how to make new User Groups? that's the million dollar question I have :P *Tabura: That feature is currently impossible. *Heather: Man, the animation is good for a TV series, the characters are awesome, and the story is great, but the episode titles for The Adventures of Puss in Boots are so lame. :P The one we're about to watch is called Sword, and the one before that was called Boots. (the Seven League Boots) Sunday, 06/19/16 * SnowedonBadger: I woke up late, so I missed church. Whoops. * Heather: My feet hurt so much I can hardly feel them. D: I think both my ankles are twisted. :P Everything else hurts too. Well at least that means i had fun. XD *Ox: It's not impossible, Snow. it's just that you need to contact Wikia and hope they will do it (which is rare but not unheard of). | Today is Father's Day! *Heather: Hey Ox here's your special snowflake song. XD Jk jk. | Yeah I didn't remember until mom reminded me a few minutes agp. XP *Ox: *sobs uncontrollably* I never punched, kicked, or bit other kids! and I was never in the closet to begin with! (lol gotta let false drama fly. it's tough as a mature badger lord some would fight me on the "mature" part. disrespectful things they are) | We went to our grandparent's for a father's day dinner. When we came home, I noticed something smelled terrible in my dad's room. I told him to go check it out and he yelled the f-word through the house. Looks like our dogs had a Father's Day Gift of their own for him...! *dark humor intensifies* Monday, 06/20/16 * Snowstripe : Is it just me, or is everyone else but me acquainted with the term "CTR"? *Ox: CTR? No clue | I got a break from pressure-washing. Apparently my aunt, grandma, and mom LOVE to do it. Less work for me ^.^ | *jitters* this wait for the Wattys is KILLING me!!! GUARDIANS WILL BE AMAZING *Reep: Hey guys! I'm back from the writer's workshop! XD *Heather: Hey Reep!!! How'd it go? :D | CTR..... Crude Temujai Rats? Nope I don't know. XP *Reep: It was a blast XDXD We had cool sessions on writing stuff and groups where we critiqued each other's stuff and foam sword duels and stayed up a little too late and all that stuff XD | Sounds like a power company's name to me :P *Snowstripe : I think it means "Choose the Right" or something. Some of my friends say it before they do something stupid and laugh. Sweet mother of Martin! Reep, you're back! *tackles* Sounds like you had fun there. Too bad I'm too old for that sort of thing. *straightens tie* *Reep:Actually some of the older people there were like 22 ish but they were few in number. You aren't too old to stay up late, though. Not that it's the same thing, but meh. *Snowstripe : Oh. Well then. I still have too much work to do here and at home. *Ox: The latest I've ever stayed up to was 2:30 AM. I was eating cookie dough and playing Call of Duty: Ghosts... And for some reason I found it entertaining to use a high-pitched squeaker voice and annoy people. Man... Was that fun... | Reep! He's back! *tackles and hugs tightly* He's back! He's back! He's back!!! | I looked on Urban Dictionary for CTR. While looking, I came across a long acronym that is very disgusting... CTR means many things. One that might fit what you're saying is "Continuing The Reign". Reign of stupidity, I suppose? *Snowstripe : Mine was somewhere around 3-3:30 in the morning. I was somewhere around 9 or 10. *Heather: The latest i've ever stayed up with friends was 1:00. That was when my older brother shot a bear and the Hoffersons came over to help us clean it and stuff. :D Tuesday, 06/21/16 *Ox: Snow isn't in the chat currently ^.^ and I would go nuts if only I knew what to do... not like you get an opportunity to sneak it under his nose.... update: he left. forever alone once more *Snowstripe : Hmmhuhwut? Just looking at the Glau'ra. *Heather: Yaassss I finally got a Disqus account!!! I'm so happy!!! (and I made a new friend :D) *Heather: OMT I cannot breath... VIKING NINJA GIRLS!!!!! This season just gets more and more EPIC!!!!! Now I'm gonna go to bed and cry. XP *Snowstripe : Holy Glaux, I have one too! It's called Anath-Turin. *Ox: Disqus? I've heard of Discord but not Disqus... What is it? | no idea what to do rn. *Heather: Oh man that is so funny!!! Right here he is supposed to be saying "I am Throk." XD *Ox: When does the art contest start? I know Snow said Tuesday, but today? if so, what time? *Snowstripe : Omg Ox just referred to me as a figure of authority! Hey guys, Ox just referred to me as a figure of authority! *waves to mob in the distance* | It started at 12:01 this morning. Never hail Bhachtyr people. Never. *Ox: when did mwah, the best and the only best badger lord call you an authority? *bites tongue and stuns toe, toppling over in a heep while frantically waving arms trying to stop the fall, only to topple on face* Ungh.... | is it a blog post or forum or what? I didn't see it then... | saw Finding Dory. Wasn't that great imo. **Snowstripe : It was pretty good, but not the best film I've ever seen. **Heather: I haven't even seen Finding Nemo, so I'm not rally very interested in this one. ;P | Hmm, should I change my profile pic to Malla? Maybe I will, but I think I'll wait a few days and find out what she's like first. If I like her, I will. But if she does anything mean to Dagur, I won't. XP jk Wednesday, 06/22/16 *Ox: Where to upload my pic for the contest? :3 | Today feels like a day I randomly want to walk down to the park. And for some reason, I really want to see Zootopia down there again. It was a whole different experience of seeing it there instead of a movie theater. Plus, who doesn't like walking in the woods at dark with a flashlight? :D *Snowstripe : I've got an idea. Next week, for a whole week, we all change back to our first profile pictures. And not the "no profile picture" picture. I'm thinking of calling it "Throwback Week". *Ox: No answer. :P I probably overlooked the place somewhere. Oh well I'm thinking of shoving it on the forum. | D: i might've exterminated a lot of animals... Playing "Animal Inspector" is nerve-wrecking as it punishes you for good morals... :c IM SORRY DOGGO, I DIDN'T WANT TO EXTERMINATE YOU!!! ...and i also HAD to approve a dead bird because.... documentary day. >-< *Snowstripe : I thought you were on vacation. *Ox: Vacation? Ha hah, no. We don't have enough money to do a vacation. ^.^ (...I really really really REALLY want to go to a beach :c) *Heather: I think my first profile pic was this one... yeah that's it. :) I changed it very soon after that though. Like the first thing I did was get a profile pic. :D | Augh!!! How come the stupid computer won't let me upload my funny picture of Dagur to the Grapevine?! So annoying!!! >:( | NO how can they do this to Toothless?! YOU WILL PAY, RYKER!!! >:O Heather and Astrid will kick your butt so much you won't be able to feel it!!! *goes berserk and runs after Ryker with axe* D: Thursday, 06/23/16 * Snowstripe : @Heather:I thought it was this one. Mine was this. *Ox: Oh my God... Last night was terrible... Power went out at 3 o'clock in the morning. 4 o'clock in the morning the sirens went off and we huddled in the bathroom. I was hugging Lekota and shaking like a leaf. The thunder was loud, and the lightning was bright. Now I'm at my Grandparent's house because we have no power AND no water! Ugggghhhh!!! | well, is there something I'm missing today? *Heather: No, that was my second one I think, but I changed it very soon after my first one. ;) | It rained here this morning, pretty hard. While i was trying to get to sleep last night, I was too hot, so I opened the window, but then Windshear was out there making a bunch of noise. :P (Seriously though, that airplane sounded exactly like a medium size dragon) | Oh yeah, I gotta get my contest entry in... *hurries* | Also, sorry about my inactivity here, I've been busy on Berk's Grapevine, but starting tomorrow, I won't be going there or HTTYD wiki, cause I don't want spoilers for the new episodes, and it will take me about a week to watch them all, so you guys will have to keep me busy with something to do. ;D I'll probly start doing some page-expanding around here. :) Friday, 06/24/16 * ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations